Jordon Robinson
Jordon Robinson is an American profession wrestler who is known for his tenure with Generation Championship Wrestling(2005–2009).He is working for the European Wrestling Alliance in the UK region.He is the main headliner at the events.He was EWA United Champion for a month from November–December 2009. Professional Wrestling(2004-present) Robinson debuted in wrestling on March 1, 2004 and defeated Jericho Adams.He was showcased in many Tri-State shows.He defeated the likes of Starr McGee and John Walker(both indie greats).He finally signed with a promotion in 2005. End Wrestling Championship(2005) Robinson debuted for EWC on January 5, 2005 and defeated Carlton Smithe.His last match came on January 12, 2005 and lost to Ezra Daniels. Generation Championship Wrestling(2005-2009) Robinson debuted for GCW on February 26, 2005 and lost to Paulie Rikers.He was used as jobber through half of 2005.His first victory was on July 6, 2005 when he defeated GCW Interversal Champion,Stanley Kunnings,for the championship.Robinson in shock of the victory celebrated,which ended with an ambush by Kunnings. This ignited a short feud that ended on October 9, 2005 when Robinson lost to Kunnings for his title.Robinson was injured in the match and was out for eight months.He returned to defeat Johnny Blitzkrieg in a tables match.On June 29, 2006,Robinson became a contestant in the Chase for Gold tournament.He defeated all of his opponents and made into the finals.He lost the finals to Jerry Taylorman.At GCW's End of All Days 2006 on December 28, 2006,Robinson became Number One Contender to the GCW Championship by beating Brian Barnes.Robinson received a title shot on February 4, 2007 and defeated champion Jackson Garetten.After this victory,Robison had a firm grasp of greatness in GCW.He was being sought after by countless promotions in 2007.This made Robinson's star power hold over the wrestling world as he defeated many opponents over the course of his eleven month reign as champion.He lost the championship on January 8, 2008 to Daniel McCallahan.Robinson resumed his path to greatness by entering the Chase for Gold 2008 by winning a battle royal.He defeated Shawn Ennison in the semi-finals to advance.In the finals,he was victorious against Tyson Muggs on March 3, 2008.His time came on April 19, 2008 at Smackaroo 2008 in a triple threat match against champion Daniel McCallahan and Gregory Trevins.After a grueling 29 minutes,Robinson came out as GCW Champion for the second time.He quickly defended the championship the next day against Frankie Harrels and won.The reign lasted six dominant months until he lost the championship to Ryan Waylon on October 25, 2008.He continued his outstanding tenure until his contract expired on January 9, 2009.During his time he made his name synonymous with GCW.He was inducted into their Hall of Fame on May 18, 2009. European Wrestling Alliance(2009-present) Robinson traveld to Europe to be part of EWA. French Region For a short time Robinson wrestled in EWA France and defeated Pierre LaCaraux.He wrestled LaCaraux eight times until moving regions. UK Region Robinson debuted in the UK in Belfast,Ireland on March 10, 2009 and defeated Harold Shaunessy.He was injured at a show on April 8, 2009.He returned November 1, 2009 to win the new United title.He lost it a month later to James Michaels on December 21, 2009.He has been headling mainly in Scotland more recently.